Computational processes are widely-used to analyze, understand, integrate, and transform data. Visualization techniques may be used to present the data for evaluation and analysis of the data. Today, more data is created every year than has existed in the past. With such an explosion in the amount of data and the emergence of big data, identification of new Visualization techniques suitable for such gigantic amounts of data has become very important.